


kevin/danny

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [37]
Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2-5-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	kevin/danny

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2-5-09

t’s not exactly running away from home, since his mom knows where he is, but it feels a lot like it, given that he left before anyone else woke up, he has a duffel bag full of clothes at his feet and the bus is filled with people who look like they don’t actually have a home to be running away from at four in the morning.

The feeling changes when he gets to San Diego, when the sun’s up and bright, hot as it shimmers off the distant water. When he climbs off the bus, he doesn’t even care about home, especially when he sees Danny leaning against the wall of the building, his smile promising and welcoming. He waits for Kevin to make his way through the crowd, but then he doesn’t wait at all, tugging Kevin close to him and kissing him hard. Kevin groans and whimpers and gives in and it seems like hours before Danny eases back, his smile even wider. “You want to go down by the base and watch hot guys in uniform?”

“Is that my only option?”

Danny shakes his head. “We can go back to my dorm.”

“Let’s do that.”

Danny laughs. “A man after my own heart, Walker.”

“It’s not your heart I’m after.” He blushes, surprised at how much he wants. It builds, looking at how tanned and relaxed Danny is now, out and living his life the way he wants. Kevin’s not sure if that’s what he really wants – life at home hasn’t gotten any better in the year and a half since Kitty outed him – or if it’s Danny himself, but he’s willing to take Danny, substitute or not.

The dorm is like everything Kevin’s ever seen on TV or in movies, only twice as small, the bed little more than a cot and books piled everywhere. Danny’s barely shut the door behind them when he’s pushing Kevin down onto the bed, pushing his t-shirt up and off before settling back on his knees to get his own off. “Missed you.”

Kevin groans and nods, tugging Danny back down on top of him. It’s been too long since he’s felt the hard press of another cock against his, had someone else touching him. Nearly a year since Tucker Booth educated him even more thoroughly than Danny ever had on the floor of the Walker tree house in Ojai. “You too.”

“God, Kevin. So hard.” Danny snakes his hand between them, rubbing his palm over the curve of Kevin’s cock through his jeans. “Want you.” 

“Want you too.” Kevin’s hips angle off the bed so he can wriggle out of his jeans as soon as Danny has them unfastened, shoving his underwear down with them. Danny groans and strips as well, moving back into Kevin, their bodies hot as they slide against each other. 

They don’t talk after that, too busy tasting skin and sweat. Danny’s breathing heavy by the time he pulls back, looking at Kevin with a hot kind of hunger that makes Kevin’s entire body shudder. “Kevin.”

“Fuck me.” The words escape in a rush, and he almost laughs afterwards, looking at the range of emotions that flicker over Danny’s face, hearing the desperate groan rumble low in his chest. Kevin turns over, angling Danny’s pillow down to his hips. Danny groans again and fumbles with the drawer at the side of his bed, dumping the contents on the floor in his haste. Kevin’s hips roll, his cock sliding against the pillow as he closes his eyes, listening to Danny preparing himself, his fingers shaking slightly as they press against Kevin’s opening.

Once he’s inside Kevin, there’s no hesitation. There’s just sound and feeling and pressure and heat. Danny’s breath fans across the back of Kevin’s neck, his hands sliding over sweat-slick skin. Kevin’s hips jerk against the pillow, his cock hot with friction as Danny shifts, wrapping his hand around the thick shaft. Kevin groans, shuddering at his touch, his body tightening around Danny.

“Fuck,” Danny gasps, thrusting deep and coming, his hand constricting around the head of Kevin’s shaft, his fingers coated as Kevin comes.


End file.
